Shawn protecting Jules
by KNoelB
Summary: Warning Death fic. Shawn protects Jules.


**I do not own Psych. Or any of the characters.**

"Shawn!" A female voice screamed. Shawn looked around and spotted Jules hiding behind a car to his left.

"Cover me!" Shawn yelled, over the gunfire. Jules raised her gun and began shooting. Shawn ran towards Jules. Gun shots rang all around him. Shawn was so focused on reaching Jules that he hardly felt anything when a bullet lodged itself in his abdomen. Shawn was running on pure adrenaline. When he reached Jules, she ducked behind the car with him. She was already calling for backup when she looked at Shawn.

"We also need paramedics!" Jules set down the phone and looked into Shawn's eyes. "Put pressure on that." Shawn hissed in pain as Jules took off her jacket and placed it on Shawn's wound. "Sorry." The gunfire stopped.

"They're reloading." Shawn coughed out. "Give me your back up gun."

"What? No. You're injured."

"But two guns are better than one. Plus, they'll kill us before backup arrives." Jules hesitated but reluctantly handed over her backup gun. As soon as it was in his hands he jumped up, despite the pain, and stared to shoot. He took out three men and then ran out from behind the car.

"Shawn!" Jules had no idea what he was doing. She could no longer see him. Jules stood and began shooting. One man fell, and then she was out of bullets. The gun fire stopped, and Jules could hear people approaching her hiding place. She quietly rolled under the car. She closed her eyes and prayed that no one would find her. Four shots rang through the air. The three men by Jules, dropped to the ground.

"Jules?" The voice was full of pain, but she recognized it as Shawn's. Jules rolled out from underneath the car and stood up. Shawn was slowly walking towards her with both hands wrapped around his middle. With each step his face scrunched in pain, and he appeared to be out of breath. Jules did not like how pale Shawn was. Before he reached her he collapsed. Jules ran to his side and rolled him onto his back. He now had two gunshot wounds. Jules applied pressure to the one on Shawn's chest. Shawn gazed blankly at nothing.

"Shawn? Can you hear me?" There was no response. Jules looked up as sirens could he heard approaching. When she looked back at Shawn, his eyes had slipped close. She tried to wake him, his eyes slowly opened. "Shawn, I need you to stay awake, please. Help is coming, just stay with me. Tell me a story or something."

"My dad is going to be pissed."

"Why?"

"Because I was told not to come out here. I was surprised you agreed to take me. My dad warned me that these guys attacked at anyone they felt threatened by, and I guess I was threatening."

"Well you did shut down their chop shop."

"True. Jules can you be honest with me?"

"About what?"

"Am I going to die? I'm no idiot. People who are shot twice hardly ever make it. As it is people who are shot in the chest are less likely to live."

"Shawn. You're not allowed to die. The police department needs you. How else are we going to solve murder cases?" Cars screeched to a halt all around Jules and Shawn. Lassiter and Henry were first to reach them. To Shawn's surprise they were both nice to him. Lassiter began barking orders and Shawn's father knelt down beside him.

"It's going to be ok Shawn." Spencer looked at his son with caring eyes. The blood pool around Shawn was growing at an alarming rate. The paramedics pushed everyone aside and began working on Shawn. At first they were just preparing him for transportation but then the paramedic couldn't find a pulse.

"3…..2…..1…..Clear…Charging….Clear…Charging…..Clea r." at this moment Jules prayed for a miracle. "Clear….." Erie silence filled the air. Shawn's chest no longer moved. The blood no longer flowed from his wounds. His jaw was slack and his eyes were unseeing. Jules let a sob escape her. Spencer pulled her into a hug. Even Lassiter hung his head with grief. Everyone looked up at the squeaking of brakes. The blueberry came to a stop and Gus jumped out. He ran over to them. The sight of Shawn's bloody body froze Gus. His best friend lay dead at his feet. Gus dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood staining his kakis, and let silent tears run down his face. Jules placed a hand on his shoulder. With slow, sad motions the paramedics loaded Shawn's body into the ambulance. When the doors were shut, the ambulance drove away without its sirens. Gus stood slowly and walked silently to his car. Lassiter stared blankly at the pool of blood at his feet, Shawn's blood. Slowly everyone left the crime scene.

When Jules parked outside the police station, she wept. After reapplying her makeup she made her way inside. Everyone looked sad and moved slowly. Shawn had touched everyone's heart. Without him the station seemed empty. Jules made her way to her desk. She had a huge pile of paperwork, but she couldn't bring herself to start it.

Henry sat at his desk, staring off into space. His mind still wouldn't accept that Shawn was dead. NO. It couldn't be. Shawn always survived. Henry jumped from his desk and quickly made his way to the morgue. When he got there, there was one body on a gurney in the middle of the room. A white sheet covered the person's face. Henry cautiously walked to it, and lifted the sheet. His fears were confirmed. Under the sheet was his son, his dead son. He dropped the sheet and shed some tears. When he felt he couldn't cry anymore, he pulled out his phone and called Shawn's mother. She deserved to know that her son was dead.

The chief sat quietly in her office. Although, Shawn was a pain, she had grown fond of him. It was always hard to lose a member of the police department, even though Shawn wasn't technically a cop. He had wiggled his way into the police family. Now the Chief was left planning another funeral, for a fallen hero.

Gus stood and made his way to the podium. His eyes were blood shot, and he had no more tears left to cry. He pulled a paper from his pocket and smoothed it out. With one last look at the coffin to his right he began his speech.

"Shawn and I have been best friends since, as long as I can remember. Of course if he were here right now, he would correct me with the exact years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds." Everyone laughed, not a happy laugh, but a sad laugh. "He always came up with these crazy, off the wall ideas, and he would drag me into them. I lost count of how many times I got in trouble because of him. But those were the best times of my life." Gus had a ghost of a smile. "He always made my day. When I was sick or hurt, he would come visit me and he was good company." Tears, that Gus thought he didn't have, started to flow. "Shawn wouldn't want us to mourn him. He would want us to remember him for all the good things he has done for us and joke around when we are supposed to be serious. He would want us to use some of his crazy ideas." Gus could no longer see his speech. He looked up at the crowd. "I am going to miss him so much. Nothing will be the same without him." Gus hung his head and walked back to his seat. He gazed blankly at the coffin for the rest of the service. He watched as they lowered his best friend into the ground. Shawn's father was given an award, on Shawn's behalf, for bravery. His father placed the medal on Shawn's grave. The Santa Barbara Police crew, walked away from the fallen hero's grave. They had just buried one of their greatest detectives. The flag outside the police department hung at half mass. Shawn's picture was placed on the wall with the other fallen officers.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
